


You have not met everyone on the planet

by alligirl116



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is friends with Nick and Louis, who have never met and hate each other anyway. And then they meet one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have not met everyone on the planet

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Enjoy.

"Louis you are never going to believe what happened today." My best friend Harry said running into our kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked not putting down my tea.

"I think I met my soul mate, we were looking at the cereal at the anger time when another customer almost pushed him into the display and I helped him up and I could feel the underside of my arm inches." He showed me the mark that had appeared on him the second he met his soul mate. 

"That is great, Haz. Tell me about him." I tried to be happy for him but I was older and had yet to meet my soul mate.

"Not much yet. His name is Niall, 21 like me, and originally from Ireland. He wants to go out tonight about 10, when he gets off work." I could tell that he was ready for tonight to be right now.

"That is great." I smiled at him but it clearly was not enough for him.

"Lou?" His smile dropped and changed into one of concern, "Is this about you not meeting you soul mate yet?"

"Don't get me wrong I am happy for you and everything, but I want to have my soul mate now. As stupid as it sounds I want to go on double dates, spend Saturday morning cuddling in bed, or even have a fight over nothing and end up kissing at the end." I finally got it off my chest, "Maybe I don't have one, I will end up alone with my 20 plus cats."

"Lou, you have someone out there for you. It's just you have not met every person on the planet, So you just have not meet them yet. But it will happen. " He said giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss on cheek, "Now let's get you ready for that date tonight."

\---

Harry has tried on almost every possible combination he could with his clothes and he still thought that nothing was good enough, "Harold, it is to late to go shop for a whole new outfit just pick out what makes you look the hottest and go with it."

"But maybe Liam or Grimmy have something I can borrow?" He said texting them.

"No, because Liam's style would not work on you and I don't even need to see Grimshaws clothes to know that his clothes would make you look like a knob." I took his phone and started looking for his black skinny jeans that make his ass look nearly as good as my own.

"You guys have never even met and yet you hate each other with so much passion." He laughed before comparing some shirts again.

"If you ever say me and him don't agree on something then you are wrong." I threw the pants at him, "Now let's go."

\---

"Explain to me why you have to be here." He asked as we were heading in.

"In case he tries anything on my innocent little Hazzabear." I pinched his cheeks, "But no I need to see this guy for myself. But go get your self a piece of that Irish man." 

I headed to the bar as Harry went to a table with a single male, who looked nervous, with a couple beers. That had to be Niall.

\---

"For an attractive guy I can't tell why you are so hung up on those guys." A tall attractive guy with a tall quiff said taking the seat next to me. I had not even realized that I was watching them so closely, "You could easily pull any body here."

"Is this your way of trying to pick me up?" I asked him finally getting a good look at him. I ignored the slight irritation on my wrist.

"No. Trust me if I was trying to pull you, I would have by now." He laughed before getting another beer from the bartender.

"As if. I will have you know that I don't go for any guy who just assumes that he could get anyone." I took my beer to walk off before he caught my hand.

"Okay, I am sorry. Let me try this again I will give it to you straight, no pick up lines." He smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Nicholas Grimshaw I prefer Grimmy, and I think you are attractive."

"Grimshaw, as in the over rated hipster, friend of Harry." I said 

"Let me guess, you are Louis." He pronounced my name Lewis, "Didn't know you were attractive, a twat yes."

" Good bye Nicholas, unlike you I will not continue to play these childish games." I paid my tab and called a cab not trusting myself driving.

\---

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. "Hey Harold. How did the date go after I left?" I said taking some food.

"Good. Niall was great, we are going out again tomorrow." He had a dreamy look in his eyes that told me he was already in love, "And Grimmy texted me too. But I heard you meet him yesterday."

"I did and I wish that I hadn't. Knew that he was going to be a knob." I said dropping my silver ware suddenly losing my appetite.

"He said you were attractive." He smiled, "Neither of you have met your soul mates yet, might as well  at least try."

"No." I said firmly.

"Okay. I was just trying to help you." We both went back to our pancakes and continued in silence before Harry's phone started to buzz.

"If it's Niall tell him hi for me." I laughed at him before going to leave the room.

"Wait! Louis, let me see your left wrist real quickly." I looked at him like he was crazy but showed it to him anyway. What I had not noticed was that I now had what looks like a soul mate mark, "What does your yours look like Grimmy?" His eyes got wide, "Send me a picture, I have to see both of your guys- I don't know." 

I took Harry's phone back, "Good bye Nicolas." I said hanging up, "There is no way that that twat is my soul mate." I looked down at the phone and saw that Nick sent a picture of his mark and it was identical to mine, "God must hate me if he thinks that I am going to spend my life with that gaint oaf."

"It matches?" I knodded my head, "Grimmy needs to know." He tried to reason.

"No!" I left the room and locked myself in my room.

\---

Harry has left me alone since I locked myself in my room almost 3 hours ago. I heard a knock at the door and I was not sure if I was ready to face Harry or not but I opened it anyway.

It wasn't Harry. It was Nick, "Go away." I said closing the door.

"No. Louis you are going to have to talk to me eventually. What a better time than the present?" He caught the door and stood there anyway.

"Why us? You think I am a brat and I think you are a twat, of all the people in the world why?" I said frustrated.

"Sorry I am not some Gucci model but am I really that bad." He said sadly.

"I hardly know you. But you don't like me and I would like a soul mate who didn't hate me." I felt like I was going to bust into tears at any moment.

"I don't hate you." He said walking into the room a and giving me a hug, "I could not hate you. When I realized I got my mark, I wanted it to be you. I didn't know why but I knew that if grew was someone else I would have been crushed."

That did it. I started crying and I could not stop. "I can't say I will always like you, hell sometimes I might hate you too but I am happy that you are mine too." I said I had calmed down enough.


End file.
